Psionic Instruments
Psionic Instruments are a unique application of psionics to the arts that was developed on Orpheus sometime between the scream and present day. The exact date of creation and the creator have been lost to time, but thankfully the process has been catalogued and hidden away within the Reliquary of Toth. Creation The creation of psionic instruments is an extraordinarily lengthy process that requires up to 3 years of psionic effort on a day-to-weekly basis to properly charge the instrument for a life of extended use. When converting a normal instrument into it’s psionic form the owner (or someone who is sufficiently close to the owner) essentially goes through a process of psionic imprinting where every session is a different emotion applied to the object. It is precisely the amount of emotional imprints, the attachment to the instrument, and the psionic power expended that determines the overall effectiveness of the emotionally manipulative effects. It is a very serious commitment for Lyran musicians to attempt to psionically charge an instrument. The amount of effort and draining effects of the process almost guarantee that the user will be unable to perform, or otherwise expend much effort in their life. Most go through hard times, where they seclude themselves from most if not all things social. Almost every musician going through the process experiences a breaking point. It is very common for musicians to actually lose their spark for their art, or even the will to live in some cases, due to the mountain of a task, lack of positive interaction, lack of creative expression, and constantly lacking energy. This is precisely why the process is so time consuming, it is important to take time for yourself in this process or risk losing it all. Tune of Siren Once an instrument becomes complete, it is capable of playing a Tune of Siren. A Tune of Siren is a emotionally manipulative effect that is all but undetectable to the general populous. It should be noted that the tune requires an extended period of time to take hold of others emotions, a single song is never enough, and the effect is only persistent in person (hearing a recorded version will invoke the same emotional effect however, should the listener have heard the live performance beforehand). That being said the amount of psionic instruments included in the performance have varying degrees on how powerful and how quickly the emotional effects take hold. Playing a Tune of Siren requires full concentration on the emotions in which the musician wants to invoke, and requires the musician in question to not miss a beat during the performance. While the instrument is developed through psionic imprinting the Tune of Siren only requires a skilled musician who is aware of the effect to perform it. It should also be noted that the Tune of Siren can invoke any emotions desired and be presented in any musical style or genre. Lone Siren As a solo player of a Psionically charged instrument, it can take an extended performance to start pulling the proper emotional responses to the surface en mass. By the end of a single song some people might start to feel the emotional effect but only in a minor way that invokes intrigue more than anything. By the end of a set the emotional effects are present and gripping but can still be resisted without special means. Upon completion of an entire album however, even a solo player of psionic instruments can bend the hearts of others to feel what they desire. Should only one instrument be charged as part of a band or orchestra the effect is only slightly diminished in that if the instrument has to pause for a segment in which others take stage. Band of Sirens When an entire band wields psionically charged instruments the effects not only take hold quicker but the emotional invoking can occur when a video of the performance is watched (assuming the person watching has witnessed the performance). By the end of a single song a band of Sirens can already be gripping listeners with minor emotional effects. By the end of a set listeners are being fully manipulated by the psionic power. When an album is completed the music leaves a lasting imprint on listeners making them more likely to enjoy the genre and incredibly likely to name the band as their favorite of all time. Bands of Sirens gain popularity incredibly quick because their listeners can become addicted to the emotions forcibly invoked. Even with strong cases of this however, the personality of listeners is never altered only their preference in music. Siren Symphony of Orpheus The Siren Symphony of Orpheus is only whispered about by those who aren’t Lyran. Does it exist? Can they really have the best musicians tucked away on Orpheus? It’s a myth no one actually believes is right, music that physically bring someone to tears isn’t possible. But in truth it very much is. The symphony is a 73 Lyran group of musicians with psionically charged instruments. For being a “secret” every Lyran knows about them and probably avoids their performances. The Siren Symphony is used as a form of indoctrination and conversion, important visitors that “need” to make deals work will be often invited to the symphony where they will be bombarded with emotionally charged traditional Lyran music that forces an emotional connection not dissimilar to familial bonds. This induces a strong loyalty to Lyra and for that reason many who are to become “honorary” Lyrans are invited here. Lyrans looking to convert others to Lyran will often take them to Orpheus through standard procedure and at sometime near the completion will approach them with tickets to the symphony. As many believe the symphony is a myth they almost never pass it up, once there Lyrans will activate noise canceling procedures in their mask and watch (maybe with glee) as their target slowly becomes overcome with loyalties to Lyra. Tune of Banshee Malicious wielders of psionic instruments (or members of the Artistic Combat for Covert Keepers division) can just as easily play a Tune of Banshee (should they have found one of the tunes). Inversely to the Tune of Siren the Tune of Banshee is fast acting (only one full song required) with lasting and possibly damaging effects. By focusing large amounts of negative emotion into the instrument it causes a destabilization of emotional state to those that listen that can cause a few different effects based on the wielders intent. The order of severity is as follows: Body, Soul, Mind, Memory, and Heart. All Tunes of Banshee are considered illegal by Lyran law and punishable by extreme degree if caught wielding it. Banshee’s Body The kidnappers tune used by keeper agents with that exact goal in mind. Upon completion of the song those who listen will experience paralysis of at minimum the legs and at most the entire body that can last anywhere from 5 minutes to 1 hour. This is considered the weakest Banshee tune as anyone with MES can resist the effect with decent input of effort. Keeper units require no special permission to use this tune as long as it falls within their goal. Banshee’s Soul The most common of banshee tunes used, that imitates the effects of the Curse of Apep. Those who listen will become afflicted with the inability to be inspired, all creative efforts will fail them, skills and talents become duller, and trying to put focus into something becomes a mountain of a task. The effect lasts anywhere from 1 to 5 months and as expected can cause great strife in the lives of artists and creatives, though it is used on strategists and generals too. Some say the reason Lyrans have the best musicians is that all others that would match have met this banshee but of course that is pure speculation… Banshee’s Mind The Banshee’s Mind causes listeners to experience insanity, mania, and schizophrenia that can last 2 weeks to 10 months depending on how much of the tune they heard. This tune is saved for when all other measures fail, it is a feared tune, it can and will destroy someone's life and potentially can prevent them from rejoining normal society. For a Keeper to perform this tune they require specialized permission after a previous Keeper team has failed a mission to otherwise deal with their target. Banshee’s Memory The Tune that can never be forgotten, listeners will find themselves forgetting everything they have learned in this world except for this tune which they will hum until they pass away from this world. Everything the person knows starting at their most recent memories and progressing until it consumes everything from how to walk, talk, eat, and eventually breathe. It works it’s twisted tune within the minds of listeners and will kill them within 24 hours after the song finishes. As horrendous as it may sound the tune is considered a merciful one in comparison Banshee’s Heart and is the official executioners tune should someone so deserving be found. Only specialized Keepers are permitted to learn this tune and once learned they are never allowed to leave Orpheus. Banshee’s Heart An incredibly malicious tune that causes listeners hearts to turn sour. Happiness becomes depression, love becomes pure hatred, motivation gives way to lethargy, and the peaceful can become very violent. The longest lasting case was recorded for 1 month before the afflicted ended their own life. This tune is deemed too harsh to inflict upon anyone, and hasn’t been played for centuries, saved for a crime especially heinous to the universe. Only one team of Keepers are permitted to know this tune, and should they ever use it (even if instructed to) they will be punished for using it. Category:House Lyra Category:House Lyra Products Category:Music Category:Entertainment